


A Chance Encounter

by BisexualBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, though it's more comfort than hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: "The over bearing stature of the Campbell mansion was on the horizon, the tall stalks of wheat not quite able to hide it from Allen’s view. He studiously avoided looking in the direction of the mansion, choosing instead to stare out over the pond."
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Poker Pair mini secret Santa gift for chrisemryfics, hosted by pokerpairweek over on tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

Allen sat on a large rock next to a pond as he stared into the still water. The over bearing stature of the Campbell mansion was on the horizon, the tall stalks of wheat not quite able to hide it from Allen’s view. He studiously avoided looking in the direction of the mansion, choosing instead to stare out over the pond. A perfect replica of the moon glittered back at him from the pond’s surface, not that he was really seeing it. His eyes were glazed over, his mind somewhere else.

He almost didn’t hear the near silent foot steps as they approached behind him. A large, warm hand gently landed on top of his head, startling Allen. His body reacted on instinct before his mind caught up.

He gripped the wrist, pulling the large body forward, ready to shove his shoulder into the persons gut and throw them. Before he could though, the hand was quickly pulled from his grasp, the persons knees knocking painfully into Allen’s back as that someone nearly collapsed on top of him, as they fought to keep their balance.

“Whoa!”

At the sound of the deep voice, and the familiar smell of cologne Allen quickly turned around, nearly knocking heads with Tyki.

“What are you doing here?”

“Ah, nice to see you too, Boy,” Tyki mumbled, straightening. “I have to admit, that wasn’t quiet the hello I was expecting.” There was no malice in Tyki’s tone, just a light amusement that sent Allen’s cheeks alight in embarrassment. He scratched his cheek as he avoided Tyki’s gaze.

“Sorry, you just...startled me is all.” Allen said. He turned his gaze back to the water, not saying anything as Tyki sat down beside him.

“You startled? That doesn’t seem very likely.” Tyki’s said, surprised. The sound of a lighter trying to catch followed Tyki’s words, the smell of smoke soon wafting past Allen’s nose.

“It happens,” Allen said defensively, throwing Tyki a half-hearted glare. A light chuckle left Tyki.

“It’s just- “Allen sighed, “I have a lot on my mind right now.”

Tyki raised an eyebrow, glancing at Allen out of the corner of his eye. Allen had brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms loosely around them. He wasn’t meeting Tyki’s gaze, continuing to stare out across the water, a sullen look on his face.

“Whatever it is, it must be pretty big to have you let your guard down like that.”

Allen nodded, silent.

“I learned something...something big, and I- I just wasn’t expecting it.” Allen mumbled quietly. He sighed heavily, curling in closer to himself. Tyki waited, seeing if Allen would elaborate. After a few moments of continued silence, Tyki realized that Allen wasn`t going to say anything more about it. Accepting the young man`s silent request to drop the subject, Tyki let the two delve into an easy silence. The only sound that passed between them was the soft exhalations of smoke from Tyki.

“Your hair’s gotten longer.” Tyki said, tone nonchalant. Allen snorted, casting an amused glance at Tyki.

“I haven’t been able to cut it much while on the run.” Allen said, running a hand along his hair absentmindedly. He silently thanked Tyki for not pushing him to explain himself, grateful for the change in topic.

Allen started when he felt long fingers thread through his bangs. His shoulders quickly relaxing when he realized it was just Tyki tucking his hair behind his ear.

“I think you should leave it the way it is.”

“Really?” Allen said, tone full of genuine surprise. He hadn’t expected Tyki to have much of an opinion on his hair, or how to keep it. He could feel Tyki’s knuckles brush against his skin as the other man tugged lightly on Allen`s hair. Tyki nodded, smiling around the cigarette in his mouth.

Tyki moved his hand away, Allen having to bite his tongue to avoid voicing the protest that flowed to his lips. Tyki moved his hand down, tugging at the band that kept Allen`s hair in place, carelessly dropping it to the ground.

He weaved his fingers through Allen’s long hair, the soft strands falling past Allen’s shoulders. Tyki’s fingers brushed along the sensitive skin of Allen’s nape, eliciting a shiver from the younger man. As Tyki continued to work his hand through Allen’s hair, Allen felt himself slowly relax. The comforting gesture made his racing thoughts come to a stand-still; the bundle of nerves in his stomach unraveling and a pleasant, fluttery feeling replacing it. His shoulders relaxed and he slumped forward slightly. His eyes slipped closed as he leaned into Tyki’s hand.

“Tyki?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you,” Allen said with a small, grateful smile. Tyki’s hand dropped to Allen`s shoulder, gently pulling the younger man closer to him. Allen, understanding the wordless request, shifted closer to Tyki, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. Tyki leaned his head against Allen’s, his hand coming back up to continue to play with Allen’s hair.

“You’re welcome, Boy.”


End file.
